ninox_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode II: Long Arm of the Hutt
Summary In this adventure, the crew of the Ninox helps a settlement of Twi'leks on Ryloth deal with some thugs who have been terrorizing the mine of New Meen. Afterwards, they discover that Teemo the Hutt has placed a bounty on them for 50,000 credits, but the Bothan spy who brings this to their attention offers them a deal: kill the Hutt and keep the bounty for themselves! Act I: Rugged Road to the Ryl Mines During the twelve-hour trip to Ryloth, the crew had some down-time aboard the Ninox Mu. Nadiya brewed up a fresh pot of caf and talked to B'ura B'an about the possibility of work. B'ura B'an seemed open to the prospect and offered to have his people see to any necessary repairs for the ship after they landed on Ryloth. Auyi took the time to repair C-4RL's voice modulator and after introducing himself, the droid made known that he discovered chitin flakes on Trex's ship. The shells appeared to have been from a Geonosian. “Carl, don’t call me mistress. Call me Mom, okay?” - Auyi “I will take your new name under advisement.” - Carl When asked why he was captured, B'ura B'an explained about the situation involving outsiders exploiting the ryl mines and paying off the feudal oligarchs on Ryloth. He was captured by Trex while on his way to a nearby city. He assumed that the bounty on him was placed by Teemo the Hutt, and suspected that the Hutts were trying to move in on the ryl trade. He told Nadiya that he might have smuggling jobs for them in the future if they were to help him liberate the mines at New Meen. “You don’t even know if your ship likes people? You gotta listen with your heart. Pocahontas-style. Space Pocahontas.” - Auyi “Spokahontas.” - Everyone After speaking with B'ura, the crew dispersed to conduct their own business. The twins had something of a slumber party in the guest quarters, Alanna took a three-hour shower, B'ura took a nap, and Nadiya made some wire jewelry. After a while, C-4RL approached Nadiya and thanked her for offering himself and the twins safe passage, endearing himself slightly to the captain. Upon reaching Ryloth, B'ura B'an and Auyi arranged the repair of the ship and everyone descended into the tunnels of Nabat, a bustling underground city. **notes to summarize below** B’ura takes the crew to a safehouse affiliated with his organization. Leader: Nyn Kablo (female Twi’lek). The organization provides food, drink, and medical care. Nyn repeats the offer of a smuggling deal if the crew can help out: she asks them to escort B’ura back to his mining settlement and potentially help to liberate the mine. She’s worried that B’ura will be attacked by bounty hunters again. Crew sleeps at safe house overnight. Load up in a speeder to head out to deliver B’ura to the settlement. Drive out across the badlands, enter canyon with cliffs. Ambush! Shoot out the speeder. Everybody but Chi is thrown from the speeder. There’s a group of bounty hunters there--cheap and inexperienced, but affiliated with Teemo. They shoot to stun and hit everyone but Auyi. Everyone gets into cover and shoots back, not doing well. Alanna uses the Force to cause a cave-in. Nadiya calls her on it, Alanna promises to explain once they’re back on the ship. Auyi fixes the speeder in record time and they all head off to the settlement (Newmeen). They arrive; it’s a shantytown near the mine, lots of temporary buildings/tents. The residents are all very happy to see B’ura. New Meen: Mining settlement, shantytown, B’ura is the leader. Mostly tents and lean-tos, very few permanent buildings. Residents: twenty-ish twi’leks and a handful of children. B’ura explains to the residents that the crew saved him, they immediately decide we’re heroes. Allow the crew to rest there overnight and eat some food, hang out with villagers. Rest and get patched up. Situation in New Meen: a human named Drommb bought a tract of land near the mine, claimed he was going to build a luxury resort, he’s really trying to muscle in on the ryl mine. He has no known history, spends a lot of money. They chased off aqualish thugs, but have also made life difficult for the residents: dirt wall, petty larceny, minor arson, damaged power supplies, etc. Rampant corruption everywhere. Drommb’s people are stealing ryl from the mines and now they’re preventing the twi’lek miners from even working. Nadiya confirms that they need to get rid of Drommb in order to smuggle ryl; Auyi makes the reasonable suggestion that they could just steal ryl from Drommb and smuggle that, which Nadiya thinks is a decent idea. B’ura explains that Drommb has a group of 12 thugs, mostly human, some Aqualish. Goal seems to be getting the twi’leks to abandon the mine. A young twi’lek girl talks to the party; Chi and Auyi try to brush her off, Nadiya promises to help. They talk about a plan--they need to get information on Drommb’s base and who he’s working for. They decide to kidnap and interrogate one of Drommb’s thugs. “Auyi has never kinkshamed in her life.” - Rhi Find out where Drommb’s base is (one mile to the south on the land he owns), he has a settlement for him and his men. Chi suggests acting like we’re attacking because we think the bounty hunters are affiliated with Drommb. Decide that Nadiya and Chi will go to scout out Drommb’s camp and kidnap a guard if they have the chance, while Alanna and Auyi will help defend the settlement. Alanna sets up noise traps, Alanna builds a bomb. “I think you could set up Auyi in a room with some dental floss and some gum and she could make something explode.” - Kim “I think with some string and some gum she’d make an outfit for herself.” - Kara ' '''Chi and Nadiya sneak off to scout Drommb’s settlement. Guards aren’t paying close attention; consists of: vehicle parking bay, pre-fab apartment bay, fairly nice cantina. No one is actually guarding the perimeter. Chi suggests Nadiya go in acting like she caught Chi snooping around; Nadiya can’t think of a better plan, says she’ll act like she was sent by their mysterious employer and caught a spy on her way in. Guards are drunk when they approach. Nadiya says that she caught “a spy” and claims that she was sent by “the boss.” The thugs buy it and send her into the cantina with Chi. The cantina is dome-shaped, has a u-shaped bar in the middle, very recent construction, lots of very nice alcohol behind the bar, most of the guards are loud and drunk at the bar. One guard leads them to a nook where Drommb is sitting (more private area). Drommb is super drunk and has a twi’lek woman with him. Nadiya claims again that she was sent by “the boss,” and that they’re taking too much time and they need to move faster. Drommb says that his boss is Teemo; Nadiya profoundly relieved to learn this. Drommb says he’s willing to start killing twi’leks in order to move faster, and he’ll start with Chi. Auyi is training the villagers in self-defense, Alanna is trying to encourage people to stay inside. They plan to set up an ambush. ''“I don’t know, they open a door and a spike comes down!” - Kara “They don’t have doors, they live in tents! They have canvas flaps!” - Beka “Flap-based trappery!” - Kara ' '''Nadiya suggests using Chi as bait in an ambush instead of killing her outright. Drommb gets suspicious of her, realizes she wouldn’t have come from the village, manhandles her a little bit. She responds by stabbing him in the leg; he slips on brass knuckles and punches her in the face. Nadiya manages to convince him to let her take Chi out back to shoot her. They run for the parking garage; Auyi radios in and Nadiya explains the situation. Auyi starts building homemade grenades. Nadiya and Chi enter the garage and plan to sabotage the vehicles and steal one. They manage to sabotage all but one of the vehicles and get spotted breaking the last one. Nadiya and Chi haul ass back to the settlement, disabling one of the tripwires on their way in. Auyi preps the villagers to attack and starts building a bomb out of the car. It doesn’t work, but she gets a lot of handy engine parts for later. Drommb and thugs show up with their one remaining vehicle. Auyi sets off her bomb and hits three of the thugs. Chi jumps up and one-hit kills Drommb. Alanna sneaks up on a group and tries to stab them, Nadiya shoots and misses. Auyi further disorients them with a homemade bomb. Chi takes out three guys with one ricocheted laser shot. Nadiya kills two thugs to defend Alanna. Auyi’s next bomb is a dud and draws the attention of a third group of thugs, who shoot at her. Chi does a dramatic dive roll and attacks the group of thugs who were shooting at Auyi, taking them out with three perfect and stylish head shots. ''“It depends on her agility. Does Alanna play video games?” - Nika “She lives in a dragon skeleton.” - Rhi ' '''Alanna tries to stab the guy with her lightsaber, but it’s damaged by sand and won’t turn on. Nadiya shoots at him and misses. Auyi finally kills the last guy with a grenade. Auyi goes to get the speeder, the twi’leks celebrate and thank everyone, take guns off the minions and keep them for defense. Find a key on Drommb’s body. Nadiya negotiates a future trade deal with smuggling ryl and claims the alcohol from the cantina as payment. Once they get there, Nadiya heads to the apartments to find what the lock goes with. Acquire: lots of alcohol for smuggling (worth probably around 25K), drink/food rations. 2000 credits in the safe in the cantina. Three “spare parts” for future repairs. Auyi hacks Drommb’s computer. Messages from Thwheek to Drom: Message 1: ''"Yes, it's a risky business. I'm amazed Trex managed to get away with that droid technician Sivor without causing the whole thing to fall down on our heads. You never know with kriffing bugs, with their clades and castes and such. Annoy the one on top and you lose every other link in the chain. Start from scratch. I thought this whole deal was going to fall through when we lost the support of Duke Piddock, but Dimmock...he might be the bug for us." Message 2: "Decapitated! Ha! Well, make sure he never gets to hear about that! I mean, don't get me wrong, the bugs are kriffing hypocrites on the issue if you ask me. They're more than happy to see dozens of drones squandered in their own games, but if he knew what happened with Sivor, it'd be all over for the deal. Hah, putting a tech geek in the ring against you! What a way to go." Nadiya agrees to let the twin’leks continue on traveling with her. They’ve bonded, aww. (Also Nadiya knows she’d never have landed a score worth 25K on her own.) Act II: Geonosian Negotiations Stay in the settlement overnight. Give B’ura the ship contact info so he can call us for smuggling work. He sends a message to Nyn in Nabat explaining that we’re awesome. Reach Nabat to find that it’s market day. Head back to ship and get cargo loaded away. The twin’leks and Carl head back into town to visit the doctor that Nyn and B’ura were working with, while Nadiya and Alanna stay with the ship (Alanna takes a shower, Nadiya calls her family). Auyi and Chi are introduced to Ota, a bothan, who apparently has some information for us. He has a holoprojector with everyone’s faces and our ships: Teemo has put out a 50K bounty on the party. Ota says he has an offer for us, and it’ll give us a chance to kill or destroy Teemo. The twin’leks see a chance to recover their ship and agree. Ota says he’s been invited to a private event with (Geonosian) Duke Piddock and he’s sending us in his place; Piddock used to work with Teemo but backed out, now his rival Dimmock works with Teemo; Ota wants us to find out what made Piddock back out and use this info to persuade Dimmock to also back out. (Auyi realizes this means shopping for clothes for a fancy party!) Info about the party: Geonosians are angry at the Empire choking their trade, Piddock is throwing a party to make contacts with various criminals and smugglers to do business. Most guests will be representatives of other criminal orgs with cover stories/fake IDs. The Geonosians dislike Kubaz (species)--race that Thwheek is. Ota’s cover story is that he’s an arms dealer; we have to come up with a story for the rest of the group. Nyn requests that the crew pick up some Geonosian weapons for her group while they’re at the party. The twin’leks agree. They return to the ship; Nadiya’s still holed up in the cockpit, Alanna’s still in the shower. Auyi and Chi talk about the job and getting overly involved in the twi’lek rebellion. Alanna and Nadiya join them (Nadiya is evasive about her calls), and the twin’leks explain the situation. Neither Alanna or Nadiya are very happy about having a bounty on them, so they agree to do the job. They decide to spend the day shopping for fancy clothes to wear to the fancy party! Everybody gets nice clothes. Nadiya makes jewelry for herself. Alanna locks herself in the bathroom to fix her lightsaber. Everyone else is mildly concerned. They also all work on aliases! Nadiya: Jana Kesyk Auyi: Evahcigin, aka Evah Chi: Val'Tepes Alanna: Kandria Sol Nadiya recognizes the surname Sol, asks Alanna about it, mentions she knew some people who served with a Jedi Commander in the war. She talks about the war a little bit, but nobody really follows up on it. Morning on the Ninox! Nadiya is making caf so she can regain consciousness, Auyi starts her day by checking the engine then has caf, Alanna needs cereal badly, Chi is the last one up by quite a lot and falls off her bed, wanders out topless in order to get caf Ota calls the ship, says he’s bringing the payment for the weapons Nyn asked the twin’leks to buy, wants to meet us and go over the plan again; Nadiya yells at everyone to get dressed, everyone is clothed when he shows up Ota arrives: tells us the party will start in 12 hours, gives us an encrypted communicator that will get us into the area; go to the party at Duke Piddock’s place, next morning, go to Duke Dimmock’s place (Ota has arranged a meeting with him); Piddock totally severed ties with Teemo, we need to go to the party (in our disguise as weapons dealers) and find out why he cut ties, bring that info to Dimmock so he’ll do the same; we should call Ota once we get to Dimmock’s place so we can plan our next move Auyi remembers the messages from the settlement cantina: a technician named Sivor was killed by Trex, and if Dimmock finds out, he’ll be furious; it’s a lead worth following up on Auyi asks if Ota knows anything about Sivor (a technician who works on droids); Geonosians tend to hold a grudge, especially if family caste is involved; if Teemo orchestrated the death of this technician, the person Sivor worked for (Piddock) wouldn’t want to be involved with Teemo; if he’s willing to kill someone in the employ of his former business partner, then he’ll probably do it to his current business partner We’ll want to buy guns from Piddock, get the money from Nyn so we can buy some rifles Nadiya asks if there will be any battle droids; Ota says there will probably be a few droids around, but there shouldn’t be any battle droids… in theory; she is grumpy about this Nadiya talks with Carl while he’s calculating the jump to hyperspace; she says she’s missed having an astromech droid around, he says he’s missed being on ships; when asked, he says he can’t remember what other ships he’s been on; Nadiya suggests that he talk to Auyi about that Leave Ryloth, jump to hyperspace; Auyi takes Carl to the cargo hold to give him a helicopter propellor on his head, it doesn’t quite work; she’s built the rotors, but can’t install it just yet; he tells her about his memory problems, she runs a diagnostic, she finds out that his memory was completely and thoroughly wiped; they’re worried about this, Auyi tells him that if anyone ever seems to remember him, he should let her know Carl gets a magnetic bow tie for the party. “Look, I’m washing the dishes, a Jedi wouldn’t do that!” - Beka “I’m using my hands to wash them, not the Force! Like a regular person!” - Kim Nadiya confronts Alanna about the rock slide/Force abilities; Alanna shows Nadiya both of her lightsabers, Chi kinda sees it but doesn’t really recognize what they are; Alanna tells Nadiya she’s a Jedi and she left the Order before Order 66; Nadiya’s unsure about keeping her on board, but says she can stick around until Nadiya sells the pearl shard; Alanna says that other Force users could sense her, but she has no idea how many others are out there “This is why Auyi needs three hours to get ready. Everyone else can get ready normally, she has to do dice rolls for every step of it.” - Rhi They reach Geonosis without any other developments, get dressed, head to the party. Security is heavy and intimidating; the guards have very impressive weaponry. The cantina is very cosmopolitan, there’s a good band. Duke Piddock is chatting with a human woman; human man and woman at a table together; gand sitting alone, sullustan sitting along and keeping watch on a toydarian The woman talking to Piddock is attractive, dressed in black leather, and looks like a wealthy Core worlder; Auyi is in love, she approaches the woman and attempts to charm her, it totally works, there is lots of flirting with the wrong target; introduces herself as Maru Jakkar, says she has an interest in Geonosian antiques; Auyi introduces herself as a weapons dealer, whoops, Maru seems to get kind of stand-offish, asks if she knows anything about the Geonosian ritual combats Chi jumps into the conversation, says she’s Auyi’s associate, she’s a big game hunter; Maru seems really into bloodsports, they chat about that; Auyi offers her condolences to the Duke about the death of Sivor, he gets rather dismissive and stiff, doesn’t seem very upset about it; meanwhile Nadiya and Alanna are just hanging out at the bar and observing When Auyi mentions wanting to buy guns, he’s much more interested, but she walks off; Nadiya goes to talk to him, apologizes for her comrades, they head off for a private chat; Chi manages to insult Alanna so badly that the bartender gives Alanna a pity drink Nadiya agrees an arms deal: blaster carbine 1300, and blaster rifle for 1500; she then asks about him not doing business with Teemo, he says it’s because Teemo employed a Khubaz (sp?) spy, Teemo was playing both sides; Nadiya lays on the flattery really think and tries to talk Piddock into sharing some info, he does tell her that it’s not common knowledge that Teemo employs a Khubaz spy and that said spy ate a Geonosian tech, and that info + proof will convince Dimmock to cut off ties with Teemo The remaining two hours at the party are super awkward for everyone Return to the ship, guys with guns show up, Auyi examines them and finds them to be awesome; they call in to Ota and tell him about the party; Maru Jakkar is a front woman for the Black Sun, whoops; “Look, don’t fuck with people involved in the Black Suns and don’t fuck them, either.” - Chi Ota tells us that if we convince Dimmock to turn on Teemo, we’ll infiltrate one of his cargo ships, land in Mos Shuuta, and kill Teemo. We’ll then get 50K credits to split between the four of us. Nadiya realizes she can buy a house for the family with her cut of the money, and winds up telling the crew about her family. “The Force is just hella strong with us.” - Kara Fly to Dimmock’s estate. Park on Gantry AB-14, which is a short distance above Gantry AA-7. Guard escorts us to Duke Dimmock’s place. Auyi shows off Carl’s new helicopter abilities. Dimmock has a lot of soldiers guarding his throne room. He says he’ll hear us out, Nadiya hands over the datapads with the e-mails from Drom and Thweek, explains a little background. Dimmock is Not Pleased. Carl shows them the Geonosian remains we found on Trex’s ship, Dimmock recognizes them as part of Sivor’s shell. Others chime in with mentions that Teemo is allied with the Empire, the twin’leks are very persuasive. Dimmock is convinced to cut ties with Teemo, says we can freely stow away on a cargo ship heading to Tatooine. Auyi asks Dimmock for any aid they could lend us; he has four of his guards hand over their heavy blasters to us. New guns for everyone! Head to Gantry AA-7. Auyi runs back to the Ninox and changes into her slave clothes for maximum “remember me?” retribution. Alanna is Not Happy about having a gun; Nadiya puts it on the stun setting for her. Everyone else is like “guns are good! Keep the gun!” Dimmock’s guards are arresting one of Teemo’s bounty hunters (Gand) who was in the area “Vrixx’tt? That’s not a name, that’s a captcha!” - Nika “Carl can’t even see him.” - Beka Board The Lucky Guess. Vio siblings are piloting the ship. Auyi chats up the pilots, they tell her they don’t need help. Fly back to Mos Shuuta, both landing bays are empty (meaning the Lambda class Imperial shuttle is gone). Chi and Auyi realize that their ship is no longer on the landing pad at Teemo’s palace. Land in the landing bay closest to Teemo’s palace. Act III: Return to Mos Shuuta “What could be better than pulling a Leenik?” - Rhi “Okay, nothing is better than pulling a Leenik--” - Nika Plan options: GET CAPTURED ON PURPOSE (rejected :c), storm the front gates (nope), sneak in (sorta), or Carl’s idea--have the siblings hide us in the cargo and get delivered into the palace. ' voice ''“Alanna, your eyebrows are on fleek.” - Carl Auyi and Chi open the crates: they’re full of battle droids. Nadiya and Alanna are Fucking Pissed. They convince the others that they’re gonna destroy the droids after the job is done. Chi suggests covering the droids in tarps so that the group will be more hidden; Auyi says she’ll build bombs to put in the crates. When asked why Nadiya is so dedicated to destroying the droids, she tells the crew that she had a husband. The others are like “oh okay yeah we’ll blow ‘em up.” Naidya and Chi find some torn-tarps to put over the droids. Auyi builds bombs successfully, but the detonator has really lousy range and she doesn’t know what the timing is on the bombs going off. They have to split up to hide in the crates: Chi, Auyi, and Carl in one, Alanna and Nadiya (and their collective rage) in another. Everyone attempts to hide and mostly fail at it. Nadiya coughs, Auyi clinks her bangles against Carl, the siblings successfully cover for them. ' ''“I told you this would happen if you brought your son!” - Chi “Hey, improvement, though, she’s acknowledging that Carl is her son.” - Kim Get delivered into the palace, sneak out of crates, find themselves in the workshop/receiving room. Nadiya suggests blowing up the crates as a distraction to get the guards out of the way. The gang realizes that smuggling the droids could be a self-serving thing for Teemo, or he could be doing it on Jabba’s behalf; either way, killing Teemo might bring down the wrath of Jabba and other Hutts on the team. Teemo’s immediate staff, though, are only loyal to their next paycheck. “No, no, we blow up the droids and we set the gladiators free! Maximum chaos!” - Rhi whispering “Vagina centipedes.” - Kim Auyi suggests that Alanna and Nadiya deal with the Comms hub while she and Chi go free the gladiators (to help fight/cause distractions). “We can blow them up on the way out.” - Auyi “Okay. Okay. beat We’re blowing them up though.” - Nadiya “Yes. I mean, I built a bomb, I’m not gonna not blow it up.” - Auyi ' Auyi and Chi head for the gladiator cells. Four cells are occupied; two are sleeping (Stev and Ben), one is singing (Tycho), one is trying to get the singer to shut up (Brand Pepe). Auyi talks to Tycho, tries to convince him to help them kill Teemo. Chi tries to help. Neither of them are terribly persuasive. ''“Well, apparently I just lie down on the floor and make fart noises.” - Nika, on Chi’s negotiation attempt Prisoners decide to take out the guards for the group, but they won’t help us fight Teemo. Meanwhile! Alanna and Nadiya head to the comms room. No one’s in the room, lots of computers, all running automatically. Nadiya pokes at the computer and shuts down the alarms, makes sure the computers aren’t sending or receiving signals, mostly through accidental sabotage. “It’s like you’re launching a bunch of small lightsabers at them.” - Nika, on Alanna using a blaster Alanna gets sick of waiting and slices the computer in half with her lightsaber, Nadiya thinks it’s really friggin’ cool. They hear footsteps outside, Nadiya takes cover and comms the other two to warn them about somebody in the workshop. Turns out, the footsteps were the gladiators and the twin’leks. Gladiators arm themselves, take stimpacks at Auyi’s urging, they head out to kick ass. The gang heads out to kill themselves a Hutt. Teemo starts to make a dramatic speech, Nadiya and Chi shoot him in the face (both get criticals!). Chi staggered him, Nadiya gave him a fearsome wound (shot him in the mouth and burned his tongue). Alanna shoots at the big spikey chandelier over Teemo’s head; the shot bounces off a mirror and hits the chain, loosening it up slightly. “I aim, and I am going to shoot him in his big stupid face, because I do not like him.” - Chi Chi shoots him in the face, gets another critical: puts him very close to death. Auyi shoots at the chandelier, it falls and crushes his head. He is super dead. The gang high-fives and then searches the place. Nadiya finds a strongbox under his throne holding 10,000 credits (Hutt cartel trade tokens). Auyi finds a heavy blaster next to Teemo. Gang belatedly realizes that info on the twin’leks ship was in the computer that Alanna sliced in half. The twin’leks are very upset. They check the datapad in the workshop, no info on their ship. They leave the palace, head to the cantina to try to get info/get drinks to drown their sorrows. The bartender tells them that Trex had the ship, sounds like Trex stole it after the crew disabled his ship. Nadiya and Alanna check in with their ride, make sure they won’t be left behind, then go back to the bar to find Auyi and Chi dancing on a table. A big party is breaking out to celebrate Teemo’s death. Nadiya says everybody can stay on the ship for as long as they need to. Chi’s new goal is to hunt down and murder Trex. Also, late in the party, the gang wanders outside and the droid crates finally explode, setting the whole palace on fire and knocking the landing pad off. Nadiya sheds a joyful tear. Word is that after Trex left with the Berylia, the Imperials left and headed for Rodia.